c l o i s t e r
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [KRISTAO ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memercayaiku, Huang ZiTao? Aku ingin membunuhmu!" Tao terhenyak. Sebuah revolver kini berada di tangan Kris, dan tepat mengarah ke arahnya./"Gege, kenapa?" Dan sebuah ledakan memecah pagi yang hening. Kris Wu telah membunuh Huang ZiTao!


**standard disclimer applied. **

**...**

**NOTE[!]: **Remake from our oldie fanfiction titled 'I'll Killing My Boyfriend, Tomorrow!' (WK pair). _I didn't do plagiarism or stuffs._ Fanfiksi ini _pernah_ di-publish di akun ini berbentuk _chaptered_ dan terhapus saat FFn melakukan _sweeping. _Dun like? Just dun read babe~ ^^

_This is super long shot fanfiction. Prepare your cola and chips first. :))_

_Mind to read and review please? ^^_

**...**

**S**enja baru saja merambat meninggalkan belahan bumi Seoul, dan berganti dengan malam yang hadir perlahan di kawasan yang tengah menghadapi pertengahan musim dingin ini. Waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul enam lebih, namun salju yang terus turun disertai angin kencang membuat jalanan terlihat sepi, apalagi di pinggir kota seperti ini. Suhu yang berada sepuluh derajat di bawah nol semakin menambah rasa malas untuk sekedar berjalan keluar.

Namun, hal itu sepertinya tak berlaku untuk seorang pria yang kini tengah berjalan tergesa menuju sebuah bangunan berwujud apotik di ujung jalan. Langkah pria bernama Kris itu hampir berlari, tak menghiraukan terpaan salju yang tak henti-henti menghantam mantel tebalnya. Sungguh terlihat bodoh, pergi di malam bersalju seperti ini tanpa payung. Wajah tampannya sudah memucat ketika ia akhirnya sampai di depan apotik. Tak butuh waktu berpikir lama bagi pria itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Kehangatan _thermostat _langsung menyambutnya, menelusup di dalam mantelnya. Namun, Kris tak punya waktu lama-lama untuk menikmati hangatnya _thermostat_ di apotik, ada seseorang yang lebih penting yang tengah menunggunya di apartemen. Setelah membeli obat yang dibutuhkannya dan membalas senyum manis wanita yang bertugas di apotik, pria tinggi itu segera melesat kembali menembus tebal dan dinginnya salju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Dug. Srak!'

"_Gege_? Kris-_ge_… kaukah itu?"

Seorang pria yang tengah terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur berusaha bangun dengan susah payah saat telinganya menangkap bunyi seperti seseorang yang terantuk sesuatu. Tapi, kondisi tubuhnya yang kelewat lemah membuatnya tak bisa untuk sekedar mengangkat bahunya. Pria pemilik nama Huang ZiTao itu pun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih kembali berbaring.

"Kris-_ge_…?" Diulanginya lagi panggilannya.

Lama, tak ada jawaban.

'Krek'

Pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok tampan Kris di baliknya.

"Tao? Kau sudah bangun?"

Wajah lelaki berambut pirang keemasan itu terlihat khawatir, walau rona bahagia terpancar sedikit, melihat sosok Tao yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Kris mendekat, dan menarik sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur.

Ditatapnya wajah putih pucat di depannya dengan seksama.

"Ya. Kau darimana, _Ge_?"

Kris terdiam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan pria berambut sewarna kayu eboni di depannya itu.

"Ya! Jawab aku, _Ge_. Kau darimana? Aku belum makan malam tahu," ucap Tao yang lebih tepat disebut omelan walaupun terdengar lemah karena melihat Kris yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, dan justru menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Kris tak menjawab, tangannya hanya terulur, perlahan mengusap lembut surai _blackpitch_ Tao, menelusur dan berhenti di pipinya.

"Bodoh…" ucap Kris seraya menepuk pipi Tao pelan.

"_Yah!_ Kenapa kau memukulku, _Ge_ …" ringis pura-pura Tao. Kris tahu, Tao-nya hanya berpura-pura, karena tepukan itu hanya pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu, betapa khawatirnya aku tadi. Kau tertidur dan tidak bangun-bangun ketika aku berusaha membangunkanmu! Kau tahu, aku aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu!"

"_Ge_ …"

"Aku takut kau tak bangun-bangun…"

"_Ge_ …"

"Aku—"

"–Kris-_ge_!" interupsi Tao keras, demi dilihatnya Kris yang hentinya bicara.

"Tao?"

Tangan Tao bergerak, dan meremas jemari Kris yang masih bertahan di pipinya. Kris berjengit, tatapannya menemukan Tao yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"_Ge_ … Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak apa-apa, dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki."

"…"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan? Aku bukan penakut, _Ge_. Tapi aku takut kalau kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

"…"

"Kau akan selalu menjagaku, 'kan?" Mata hitam itu menatap Kris lembut, menuntut jawaban.

"_Yah!_ _Ge_, jawab aku!"

"…"

"…aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. _Janji_…" ucap Kris terbata. Mendengar itu Tao tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. Membuat sosok Kris kembali tercenung, menatap senyum pemuda yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dengan senyum dan tingkahnya, walau tak jarang pemuda itu sendiri juga yang membuatnya khawatir. Ya, tak ada yang lebih penting bagi seorang Kris Wu selain Huang ZiTao saat ini. Seorang pria yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Walau pengakuan resminya baru tiga tahun, namun bagi Kris Wu, Tao adalah kekasihnya, dan telah ditakdirkan untuk menemaninya. Tao hanya miliknya dan untuknya. Egois memang. Namun egois bagi Kris Wu pun tak apa jika itu menyangkut BabyTao-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kris menunduk, menelusur wajah Tao dengan bibirnya. Mengecup lembut dahi Tao, dan turun pada sepasang matanya yang menutup perlahan. Hidungnya. Dan berakhir pada bibir lembut yang membalas sentuhannya, yang perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan.

"_Wo ai ni_…" ucap Kris pelan di tengah jarak yang terpangkas di antara mereka. Tao mengalungkan lengannya ke tengkuk Kris sebagai jawaban. Memperdalam ciuman. Kehangatan pun menjalar, mengalahkan dingin salju di luar dan _thermostat_ yang seolah hangatnya tersia-sia….

**...**

"Kau tidak akan mengambil libur hari ini, _Ge_?"

Kris yang tengah merapikan kemeja di depan kaca menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya menatap sosok Tao yang tengah menikmati sarapannya di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa?"

"Ambillah libur untukku, _Ge. _Aku 'kan sedang sakit. Kumohon…"

"Kau ini seperti seorang istri yang tak mau ditinggal suaminya saja," ucap Kris seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan dasinya yang kini rewel.

"Apa? _Yah_, aku memang akan jadi istrimu, _Ge_ nan-"

Deg.

Alis _angry bird_ Kris terangkat. Kembali ditatapnya Tao yang terdiam seolah kaget dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Kris tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke arah sosokyang kini pura-pura melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi, _Baobei_… kau benar-benar ingin jadi istriku, eh?" goda Kris.

"Ja-jangan bermimpi, _Ge_. Aku hanya ingin kau mengambil libur," elak Tao yang justru semakin menambah lebar senyum Kris yang mendengar kekasihnya berusaha mengelak.

"Ah, sungguh?! Tadinya kupikir kau ingin menikah dengan boneka pandamu itu," goda Kris lagi, seraya melirik singkat pada boneka panda yang selalu setia pada BabyTao-nya itu, atau BabyTao-nya yang setia pada benda itu? Entahlah…

"Baiklah, _Ge_. Kalau begitu kau pergi saja. Tidak baik seorang direktur bolos hanya karena kekasihnya sedang sakit," usir Tao dengan sindiran yang justru membuat Kris tertawa.

"_Du bu qui, Baobei_. Tapi aku tak bisa libur untuk hari ini, mengerti?" ucap Kris setelah tawanya reda.

"Mengerti," jawab Tao ketus.

"Sudah jam delapan. Aku bisa terlambat!" Kris menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu. Kau akan baik-baik saja, _Baobei_. Telepon aku kalau kau butuh apa-apa. _Wo ai ni_, BabyTao."

Sosok tinggi itu pun melesat meninggalkan Tao setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan untuk mengecup Tao yang kini tengah memayunkan bibirnya. Ck, dewasa sekali kau Huang ZiTao.

Kris Wu, pria asal China berusia 26 tahun yang lahir di Kanada itu termasuk beruntung. Sebagai direktur utama sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Korea, jelas dia kaya. Selain itu wajahnya dan otaknya tak diragukan lagi. Benar-benar sosok yang sempurna; tampan, kaya, dan baik hati. Namun, sesuatu yang terlihat sempurna selalu punya celah untuk kekurangan menelusup di dalamnya, bukan? Dan pemililk marga Wu itu salah satunya. Dia tak akan lepas dari hal itu…

Setelah memarkir _Lamborghini_ putihnya di ujung parkiran sebuah bangunan menjulang berlantai 70 itu, sosok tampan Kris Wu turun dan berjalan ke arah gedung perusahaan yang berstatus sebagai miliknya. Atau benarkah begitu?

Tumpukan salju sisa tadi malam tak terlihat di depan gedung, mungkin _cleaning service_ kantornya benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Walau tak terlihat salju yang turun, namun hawa dingin tetap tak berubah. Tergesa Kris masuk ke dalam gedung. Di dalam gedung lebih hangat tentunya. Membalas sapaan ala kadarnya dari bawahannya di lantai satu, pria itu segera menuju _lift_ yang melesat membawanya naik ke ruangannya di lantai 68.

Kris baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi ketika ketukan terdengar di pintunya. Kris belum sempat mempersilahkan masuk ketika tiga orang _ahjussi_ masuk. Salah satunya yang berpakaian _bodyguard_ segera mengunci pintu dan menutup gorden yang terbuka dengan _remote_ yang tergeletak di nakas samping pintu. Setelah memastikan ruangan kedap suara itu tertutup rapat, _ahjussi_ lain yang terlihat sebagai bosnya segera menatap Kris, dan mulai duduk. Tanpa berkata, Kris pun mengkuti jejaknya untuk duduk.

Keheningan yang lama menyelimuti orang-orang itu. Seolah tak ada keinginan untuk memulai bicara. Sang _ahjussi_ hanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan menilai dan sesekali menyeringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" Kris memecah keheningan yang lama-lama membuatnya bosan.

"Hahaha aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Kau keberatan?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu dengan tawa lebar.

"Tidak… hanya saja rasanya aneh anda mengunjungiku karena alasan itu…" ucap Kris pelan.

"Seperti biasa, _feeling_-mu selalu kuat, Kris," puji sang _Ahjussi_ yang hanya mendapat respon senyum tipis dari Kris. "Itulah kenapa SooMan-_sajangnim_ sangat menyukaimu."

"Jadi aku benar. SooMan ingin aku menjadi menjadi pembunuh lagi?" tanya Kris sarkastis. Tawa _Ahjussi_ itu semakin lebar mendengar ucapan pria tampan di depannya.

"Hahaha bukan pembunuh, Kris. Kau adalah malaikat maut."

"Sama saja," ucap Kris dengan tetap mempertahankan raut tenangnya.

"_Arra. Arra_. Kita sudahi saja. Aku ke sini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu." _Ahjussi_ itu menghentikan tawanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris. "Habisi seseorang untukku."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kris lagi. "Siapa?"

"_Yah_, jangan berpikir kali ini mudah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus mencari anak ini dulu."

"Maksud Anda?" Kris merasa tak mengerti maksud dari _ahjussi_ di dapannya ini.

_Ahjussi_ mengusap dagunya pelan, seolah berpikir.

"Kita hanya punya petunjuk satu. Foto anak kecil itu."

"Anda memintaku membunuh anak kecil?" Kris menatap sosok di depannya tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak. Foto itu adalah fotonya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah dewasa dan entah berada di mana," terang _ahjussi_ itu panjang. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu aku tak punya pilihan, 'kan?" ucap Kris dengan senyum getir di raut wajahnya.

"Haha kau benar."

"Jadi di mana fotonya?" tanya Kris lagi.

_Ahjussi_ itu tersenyum lebar, diliriknya salah satu _bodyguard_-nya yang segera mengeluarkan selembar foto usang. Tanpa banyak bertanya Kris menerima foto lusuh itu. Sang _ahjussi _menunggu dengan sabar sosok Kris Wu yang tengah mengamati foto calon korbannya.

Sepasang _onyx_ milik pria Wu itu menatap fokus pada foto anakberusia sembilan tahunan di tangannya. Namun setiap detail yang ia amati seolah menghadirkan _déjà vu_ yang membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Sosok dalam foto ini. Walau terlihat sangat sulit dikenali, namun dia yang merasa mengenal pemuda kecil itu dan hidup bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun, tentu tahu siapa sosok dalam foto yang berada di tangannya.

Sosok itu…

—_**Huang ZiTao….**_

_Onyx_ itu melebar terkejut.

Berusaha mencari kemungkinan yang memastikan bahwa sosok kecil ini bukan Tao.

BabyTao-nya.

Namun, semua mengarah pada sosok yang kini tengah terbaring sakit di apartemennya.

"Kau kenal anak itu?" tanya sang _ahjussi_ lagi.

Kris segera tersadar dan kembali memasang raut wajah tenangnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu anak ini. Lagipula dia pasti sudah besar, 'kan?"

"_Ne_," jawab _ahjussi_ itu singkat.

"Jadi aku harus mencari anak ini dan membunuhnya. Ah_,_ siapa nama anak ini?" Kris menatap sosok di depannya.

Hatinya berdenyut tak mengenakkan, menanti jawaban dari sang _ahjussi_.

Dirinya terus berbisik, semoga nama anak itu bukan,

"—_Huang ZiTao."_

"Huang–," Kris terperangah. Ketakutannya terjawab sudah.

"_Ya_. Nama anak itu Huang ZiTao," jelas _ahjussi_ itu lagi. "Kau harus membunuh anak bernama—"

"—_**Huang ZiTao."**_

**...**

_Malam memburuk._

_Langit menggeram marah disertai angin yang mengamuk. Kilatan dan suara langit yang menggelegar menjadi alat yang ampuh untuk menahan para makhluk bumi keluar. _

_Jalanan nyaris tak terlihat tertutup kabut dan butiran hujan yang menggila. Namun, suasana yang seolah setan yang berpesta itu tak mengurungkan niat seorang pria tampan yang nekat menembus kemarahan malam dengan Lamborghini yang terus melaju di atas kecepatan 80km/jam._

_Tak ada mimik wajah yang terlihat menyolok dari ukiran sempurna Tuhan itu. Raut wajahnya tetap tenang membawa mobil di atas kecepatan normal dan melawan kegilaan alam. Toh tak ada lawan lain yang melaju bersamanya. Jalanan kelewat sepi, dan orang-orang tidak cukup gila untuk keluar saat malam sedang gila seperti ini._

_Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. _

_Dari kesamaran warna malam nan pekat, mendadak matanya menangkap sosok kecil tergeletak tepat di depannya. _

"_Cittt."_

_Suara rem yang berdecit, memecah suara hujan di jalanan yang sepi itu. Butuh usaha penuh dari sang pria untuk menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak dalam kecepatan tinggi disertai jalanan licin yang membuat gaya gesek sangatlah kecil. Mobil itu berhenti dalam posisi nyaris berputar ketika akhirnya berhenti total._

_Pria itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan melihat sosok kecil yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Matanya melebar ketika sosok itu benar-benar sosok lelaki kecil berusia sekitar sembilan tahunan yang tengah meringkuk. Pria tampan itu reflek berjongkok dan memeriksa nadinya. Selamat, denyut yang sangat lemah masih terasa._

_Tanpa berpikir panjang. Diangkatnya sosok kecil itu ke dalam mobil. Dibaringkannya di sisinya._

_Lalu, dia kembali memacu mobilnya. Dengan satu tujuan… rumah sakit._

_Sesekali diliriknya sosok kecil basah kuyup di sampingnya._

_Kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat terlihat membiru._

_Tubuhnya melemah, bahkan menggigil pun seolah tak mampu._

_Pria itu menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Entah kenapa mendadak jalanan terasa jauh dan panjang. Dia sedang berburu dengan waktu. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan tetesan peluh mulai menetes di dahinya, berbaur dengan air hujan yang sempat membasahinya. Dia berkeringat juga kedinginan. Keinginan untuk menyelamatkan sosok kecil di sisinya benar-benar merasukinya. Bagaikan kekuatan yang membuatnya tak menyadari ia berpeluh tapi kedinginan._

_Hingga akhirnya bangunan putih bertingkat itu terlihat. _

"_Kondisinya sekarang stabil. Beruntung anda segera membawanya, karena jika terlambat sedikit saja, anak itu bisa terserang _hypothermia_ dan meninggal."_

_Pria itu bersorak dalam hati. Dia belum terlambat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ternyata Tuhan menolongnya. Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk menyelamatkan satu hambanya._

"_Tapi, karena berada dalam kondisi kedinginan yang cukup lama… akan ada masalah lain. Kemungkinan paru-parunya tidak akan berfungsi senormal dulu…."_

**...**

"Saya rasa masuk kantor orang sembarangan bukan bentuk satu kesopanan di Korea."

Kris menatap sosok tinggi di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah dikejutkan dengan pintu ruangannya yang tidak terkunci dan sekarang disambut sosok tinggi dengan senyum _creepy_-nya. Sosok yang tengah memain-mainkan boneka alpaca di meja itu tersenyum menatap Kris. Diletakkannya boneka berwarna toska itu kembali ke meja dan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kris, tetap dengan senyumnya yang tanpa dosa.

"Park ChanYeol _imnida_. Kurasa sebaiknya mulai sekarang kita saling bersikap baik, Kris-_ssi_. Karena mulai sekarang aku adalah _partner_-mu." Sosok tinggi itu mengenalkan dirinya disertai bungkukan kecil.

"_Partner_? Untuk apa?" Kris yang merasa tak perlu bersopan-sopan untuk kembali membalas memperkenalkan diri, justru menyambut dengan pertanyaan. Toh sosok bernama ChanYeol itu sudah tahu namanya.

ChanYeol tak menjawab, pria tinggi itu justru menghempaskan diri duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja Kris. Dia memutar kursi sehingga kini menghadap ke arah Kris yang masih berdiri. Lagi-lagi senyum tanpa dosa menghiasai wajahnya.

"_Well_, tentu saja _partner_ untuk memastikan kau menemukan anak itu dan membunuhnya. Atau aku yang nanti akan membunuhnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BabyTao, kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan mendadak Kris membuat Tao yang tengah asyik memainkan _laptop _di atas tempat tidur mem-_pause game-_nya dan menatap sosok Kris Wu yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan intens dari tempat duduknya, di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, _Ge?_" Tao menelengkan kepalanya, sedikit tak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan kekasihnya.

"Jawab saja, _Baobei_…"

"Karena… Karena itu kamu…"Tao tersenyum lembut yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan pemuda berjuluk _panda_ karena lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu.

"Aku bukan orang baik… Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku." Kris kembali menatap layar _laptop_ di depannya. Tao sontak tertawa keras.

"Orang jahat tidak akan membiarkanku hidup dan menjagaku sampai sekarang, kau bahkan juga tidak tahu siapa aku 'kan, _Ge_?!" ucap Tao retoris.

"Itu berbeda, Tao," jawab Kris singkat.

"Apa bedanya? Apakah kau ingin membunuhku, _Ge_?" Tao terkekeh semakin keras melihat tampang Kris yang kini kembali menatapnya tajam, seolah berkata; _humormu-samasekali-tidak-lucu-PabboTao_. Dan sang pandaTao memilih melanjutkan _game_-nya dan mengabaikan Kris.

Kini keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan tempat dua pria itu berada. Hanya sesekali desahan Kris dengan tugasnya, dan teriakan Tao karena _game_-nya yang mencoba melawan keheningan.

"Kau harus segera tidur, _Baobei_!" perintah Kris melihat jam yang sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Sebentar lagi, _Ge._." Tao memohon dengan _panda eyes_ andalannya yang selalu saja mempan terhadap Kris, walaupun akibatnya juga buruk untuk Tao sendiri. Terutama kalau malam hari seperti ini.

"Tidak ada kata sebentar lagi. Kau harus segera tidur," perintah Kris mutlak. "Dan jangan memasang wajah itu padaku. Kau besok ada kuliah. Kau tidak ingin bolos karena aku membuatmu tidak bisa jalan, 'kan?"

"Apa?" Mendengar kata 'tidak bisa jalan' membuat pemuda itu segera menarik selimutnya dan bersikap kooperatif untuk segera tidur. Tak lama terdengar dengkur halus dari tubuh yang terbungkus selimut tebal itu.

Melihat itu, Kris hanya tersenyum. Setidaknya, BabyTao-nya menurut untuk saat ini.

Setelah menutup jendela kerjanya, Kris berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena berjam-jam di duduk di depan _laptop_. Dilepasnya kacamata bacanya dan dia beranjak menuju ke jendela untuk menutup tirainya.

Namun pemandangan di luar menghentikan gerakannya. Salju…

Salju tidak turun malam ini. Sebagai gantinya, di langit terlihat samar-samar beberapa kerlipan bintang. Dan sebuah bintang yang berkerlip sendirian. Walaupun begitu sinarnya terlihat paling terang. Sebuah pemandangan yang langka di tengah malam di musim dingin. Kris tersenyum.

Bintang itu seperti Tao-nya.

Terlihat begitu bersinar, indah.

Namun begitu jauh. Jauh dan tak terjangkau.

Betapapun tingginya dia. Betapapun inginnya dia.

Bintang itu terlihat, tapi tak dekat.

Tao-nya juga begitu. Ada di dekatnya. Namun jauh. Sangat jauh. Kris seperti harus mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk sekedar melihat satu senyumnya.

Tao begitu tak terjangkau.

Tak terjangkau oleh hatinya yang kotor. Tak terasa aliran hangat mengalir di pipi putihnya. Seorang Kris Wu menangis. Sepertinya ia harus lebih banyak berada di gereja. Memohon ampunan atas dosa-dosanya yang nyatanya sia-sia. Banyak nyawa yang tak mungkin kembali menjadikan tumpukan dosanya seakan tak berkurang.

Betapapun ia telah bersimpuh di gereja.

Betapapun ia berhenti membunuh untuk Tao-nya. Karena ia tak ingin pemuda itu tahu, bahwa pria yang dianggapnya malaikat penolong tak ayal hanya malaikat maut. Iblis berwujud malaikat.

Semua itu sia-sia. Menghilang bersama waktu yang egois tak ingin diajak berjalan beriringan. Betapapun ia mencoba, Tao-nya tetap takkan terjangkau olehnya.

Kris sadar itu… dan seperti sekarang.

Saat kenyataan dan takdir bersekongkol menjatuhkannya dalam satu jurang yang curam.

_Ia… harus membunuh,_

—_**Tao-nya. **_

Menghilangkan tawa yang berusaha ia dapatkan mati-matian.

Menghabisi sosok yang setia ada di sisinya, saat yang lain menjauh.

Sosok yang mampu masuk ke hatinya tanpa ia sadari…

_Fatalnya, Tao masuk sudah terlalu dalam… _

**...**

"Yah_, Kris! Kenapa kau selalu melarangku berkunjung ke _apartment_-mu? Kau menyimpan wanita, huh?" Suara ChanYeol terdengar keras saat mereka tengah menikmati makan siang di kantor Kris._

"_Tidak…" jawab Kris malas-malasan. Untuk apa coba, dia menyimpan seorang wanita, karena Tao-nya saja sudah kelewat sempurna._

_Tangan ChanYeol mengelus dagunya seolah berpikir._

"_Atau jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan… calon korban kita…?" Tunjuknya tiba-tiba tepat di muka Kris yang tengah menikmati makannya. "Karena kau itu diam-diam sangat misterius, Kris."_

_Sosok yang biasa memasang raut muka ramah berkharisma itu, mau tak mau sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat ChanYeol. Matanya menatap ChanYeol yang kini kembali mengaduk pastanya._

"_Haha kau ini ada-ada saja. Untuk apa aku menyimpan korbanku sendiri di rumah," ucap Kris setelah kembali berhasil menguasai keadaan. Huft, nyaris saja._

"_Tapi, kalau itu benar terjadi, Krisie." ChanYeol menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kris serius. __**"Kupastikan aku yang akan membunuhnya sendiri…"**_

**...**

Kris kembali menatap bintang yang tak berkurang sinarnya.

Entah sampai kapan, ia akan mampu melindungi Tao-nya. Semua tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum semuanya terbongkar… dan hanya ada pilihan.

Dirinya atau Park ChanYeol yang akan menghabisi Tao…

Walaupun sepenuhnya Kris menyadari… membunuh Tao,

—_berarti membunuh dirinya sendiri…_

**...**

Hari itu Kris yang memilih pulang lebih cepat dari Tao, menyiapkan sesuatu untuk panda kesayangannya itu.

Beruntung Tao baru saja meng-_sms_-nya bahwa dia pulang agak terlambat karena pergi dengan seorang temannya. Yang tentu saja tak membuat Kris khawatir karena ia telah mengenal siapa sosok teman yang dimaksud Tao. Itu artinya memberi waktu bagi pemilik marga Wu itu untuk menyiapkan segalanya.

Malam ini akan berjalan sempurna.

_Sangat sempurna malah. _

Senyum tak hentinya tersungging di bibir pria itu ketika ia menyiapkan segalanya, memperlihatkan senyum berkharisma yang mampu membuat para wanita memujanya.

Benar saja, malamnya Tao yang baru pulang disambut dengan sergapan tubuh Kris yang lebih besar darinya. Belum sempat Huang ZiTao bertanya ada apa, kekasihnya sudah menahan kalimat yang ingin dikeluarkannya dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut namun menuntut. Keterkejutan Tao tak berakhir sampai di situ. Karena saat Kris menciumnya, saat itu jugalah pria itu menutup kedua mata Huang ZiTao dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari tadi. Dan Tao hanya mampu menurut saat kekasihnya menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

Tempat yang tidak jauh memang.

Hanya kamar mereka biasanya.

Namun ketika ikat mata itu terbuka.

Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup untuk membuat seorang Huang ZiTao tersenyum takjub terlihat.

Tepat di sisi jendela mereka yang menghadap keluar. Ada sebuah meja lengkap dengan dua kursi dan lilin di tengahnya. Bahkan sebotol _wine_ yang sudah jelas mahal juga ada di atasnya.

Terlihat sederhana. Namun jika bersama Kris-nya itu akan menjadi luar biasa…

"Kau menyukainya, _Baobei_?" bisik Kris lembut.

"Kita tidak sedang merayakan sesuatu 'kan, _Ge_?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kris kalem. Kini ia menuntun sang kekasih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

"Lalu?" Tao masih tak mengerti.

"Kupikir malam ini salju tak turun lagi. Dan ternyata aku benar. Karena itu aku mengajakmu melihat langit malam ini. Kau tak suka, _Baobei_?" tanya Kris lagi. Ditatapnya sosok yang kini tengah duduk di sisinya.

"Kau bercanda, _Ge_? Tentu saja aku suka. La–lagipula kau jarang bersikap romantis padaku," ucap Tao seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa malu dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Kupikir kau akan menganggapku berlebihan."

"Tentu saja ti–hfft," ucapan Tao terpotong.

Bibirnya tertangkap oleh bibir Kris yang kini menciumnya lembut.

Kris menunduk, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Ciuman yang berubah menjadi lumatan saat lidah Kris meminta izin masuk. Dan mencecap semua rasa yang ada pada kekasihnya. Semua rasa yang membuatnya gila, dan selalu ingin lebih, lebih dan lebih. Tao mengerang tertahan saat lidah itu menyapu langit-langitnya, mengabsen deretan giginya, dan memaksanya untuk bertarung lidah. Yang tetap dimenangkan oleh Kris yang selalu nyaris kehilangan kendali saat bersama sosok yang kini mendesah dengan permainannya.

Ia mencintai Tao-nya yang _sensitive_.

Tao-nya yang manja.

Tao-nya yang jahil.

Tao-nya yang pasrah seperti ini.

Ia mencintai semua tentang Tao-nya.

Karena semua tentang Tao-nya selalu membuatnya gila.

Dan kini Tao yang terengah mencoba mengimbangi permainan lidah Kris, walau napasnya mulai putus-putus, membuat sosok Kris sendiri yang akhirnya menghentikan ciuman panjang itu.

Ditatapnya wajah BabyTao-nya yang kini kulit pucatnya merona merah. Napasnya tersengal layaknya baru saja berlari jauh.

Kris tersenyum ditatapnya mata _onyx _itu dalam. Mata yang selalu membuatnya terhipnotis.

Selalu…

Sesaat kemudian Tao melepas pandangannya dari Kris dan memilih beranjak untuk berdiri tepat di belakang jendela.

"Kau benar, _Ge_. Malam ini salju tidak turun…"

Kris tak menjawab. Dia berjalan ke arah Tao.

Kris memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang kekasihnya.

Tangan kirinya bergerak perlahan melingkari pinggang Tao lembut.

"Bintang itu seperti dirimu, _Baobei_."

"_Yah_, kau salah, _Ge_!" tolak Tao.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris heran.

Tao tersenyum jahil.

"Aku lebih indah dari bintang itu, _Ge_. Aku lebih bersinar. Dan aku lebih tampan," ucapnya narsis. Membuat Kris terpingkal tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sejak kapan bintang ada yang tampan dan ada yang tidak, _Baobei_?"

"Tentu saja sejak kau membandingkan seorang _Handsome Prince_ sepertiku dengan sebuah bintang," jawab Tao keras.

"Hahaha baiklah aku menyerah. Kau lebih indah dari jutaan bintang itu." Kris tertawa disusul keheningan dari dua orang pria itu. Keduanya kini memilih menikmati malam yang seolah enggan beranjak.

Sebuah malam yang sempurna.

Sempurna, sebuah analogi aneh untuk malam yang tak akan terulang lagi.

"Mungkin orang berpikir ini aneh. Tapi kau tahu _Ge_?" tanya Tao setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Namun pandangannya yang tetap fokus pada gemerlap malam di luar.

Kris hanya mempererat pelukan satu tangannya pada Tao. Mencium aroma _mint_ yang menyenangkan dari tubuh BabyTao-nya. Menghirupnya seraya memejamkan matanya.

'_Kau tahu, BabyTao, aku akan sangat merindukan aromamu ini…'_ ucap Kris dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" bisik Kris pelan. Napasnya teratur menggelitik telinga Tao, membuat sosok yang tak kalah tampan dari pria yang tengah memeluknya itu berjengit pelan. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku merasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati…" jawab Tao nyaris seperti bisikan.

'Deg.'

Tangannya bergerak ke arah tangan kiri Kris yang melingkari pinggangnya. Menautkan tangan itu erat. Memaksa tangan itu tetap memeluknya. Dan menjaganya…

"Jangan bercanda, Tao…"

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Ge_. Aku merasa aku akan mati… Aku akan mati di dekat orang yang mencintaiku…" getir sekali suara yang keluar dari bibir Tao. Suara yang akhirnya terbawa angin malam, sekejap singgah di telinganya.

Dihirupnya udara kuat-kuat mencoba mendominasi semua oksigen yang ada.

Berharap oksigen itu mampu membawanya keluar dari keadaan ini…

Logam yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Kris mendadak terasa semakin dingin.

_Perlahan, dimasukkan kembali pisau kecil ke dalam sakunya…_

**...**

Sebuah pagi yang suram.

Salju turun perlahan dengan mendung yang menggantung di kaki langit, mampu membuat jarak pandang terbatas. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan suasana semalam yang sangat cerah, sisa-sisa langit yang bersih semalam seolah menguap begitu saja. Kris sangat tidak ingin keluar dengan cuaca seperti ini seandainya ponsel-nya tidak berhenti berdering sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dan sang pemanggil yang seolah tidak peduli dengan cuaca adalah orang yang sama. Yang kemarin masuk kantornya dengan seenaknya, Park ChanYeol. Pria Kanada itu lebih memilih menghabiskan harinya dengan memeluk tubuh hangat Tao yang kini meringkuk di sisinya. Kehangatan _thermostat_ yang menyala sepertinya mampu membuat pria panda itu tetap terlelap –atau justru kelelahan karena Kris yang _menyentuhnya _semalam? Entahlah…

"Nghh… kau mau kemana, _Ge_?" Akhirnya Tao terbangun juga, setelah ia tak merasakan sosok Kris yang sejak semalam memeluknya. Pemudaitu mengucek-ucek mata pandanya dan menemukan Kris yang tengah mengenakan kemeja putihnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ini jam berapa?" Tao mengabaikan Kris dan memilih bertanya mengenai jam. Kris tak menjawab, ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka gorden lebar yang menjuntai menutupi jendela. Sebuah pemandangan yang suram terlihat.

"Sekarang jam sembilan kurasa," jawab Kris singkat.

"Kau akan ke kantor? Aku tidak bisa kuliah hari ini, _Ge_," rengek Tao manja. Kris tersenyum, didekatinya sosok yang masih berada di tempat tidur itu setelah merapikan _trench coat_ hitamnya.

"Aku tahu." Kris mengelus pelan surai hitam Tao.

"Kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku dalam kondisi seperti –hfft!" Tao tak meneruskan kata-katanya karena Kris melumat bibirnya lembut. Sebuah _morning kiss_ yang singkat, namun mampu membuat Tao terdiam seketika. Rona merah menjalar di wajah pucatnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan menyuruh BaekHyun ke sini untuk menemanimu." Tangan Kris meraih nampan yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Nampan itu berisi segelas besar susu, dan setumpuk _sandwich_ isi daging dan keju. Kris sangat paham, Tao tidak suka sayur, karena itu ia tidak memasukkan selada dalam _sandwich_-nya.

Tao tersenyum senang, ternyata walau meninggalkannya Kris telah mempersiapkan semuanya.

"_Xie xie, Ge_!"

"Aa." Kris mengusap surai hitam itu sekali lagi dan berdiri. "Aku berangkat dulu. kurasa sebentar lagi BaekHyun datang."

Tao mengangguk singkat, kini mulutnya penuh dengan _sandwich_ sehingga tak mampu menjawab kata-kata Kris.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan." Kris menyempatkan diri mengusap remah roti yang ada di mulut Tao. Sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar mereka. Tao mendengar ia berbicara dengan seseorang di depan. Tao menduga pasti itu BaekHyun.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian sosok pemuda cantik itu muncul dari kamar Tao yang barus saja tertutup.

"_Annyeong_, Tao!" sapa BaekHyun ceria. Pemuda mungil asli Korea itu memang selalu ceria. "Aku tadi bertemu Kris di depan."

Tao tersenyum dan membiarkan sosok polos itu melihat-lihat koleksi kaset _game_-nya.

"Huh, kupikir kau sakit parah. Karena Kris tadi terdengar begitu khawatir saat memintaku mengikuti jejakmu untuk bolos kuliah dan menjagamu di sini," adu BaekHyun lagi. Ia duduk di depan meja belajar Tao dan memutar kursinya menghadap Tao yang terbaring dengan _laptop_ di pangkuan.

"Sungguh?" tanya Tao tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _laptop_ di depannya.

"Ya. Kurasa Kris sangat menyanyangimu. Kau beruntung mengenal orang sebaik dia." BaekHyun menatap foto selca Tao dan Kris yang terpasang di meja belajar Tao yang bersebelahan dengan meja kerja Kris. Tao terdiam. Sejenak dia mengubah direksinya dan menatap BaekHyun dalam.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"_Ne_…" jawab BaekHyun seraya menunjukkan ibu jarinya.

"Hah, padahal dia selalu meninggalkanku." Tao menghela napas pelan.

"Tapi dia tak pernah membiarkanmu sendirian, 'kan? Buktinya dia menyuruhku menemanimu."

Tao tersenyum. "Kau benar."

Ia kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan _game_-nya yang tertunda. Membiarkan BaekHyun yang kini sibuk melihat foto-fotonya.

"Tao!" panggil BaekHyun tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemanimu…" BaekHyun berjalan dan duduk di samping Tao.

"Kenapa?" Tao menatap pria itu, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang…."

**...**

"Kalau kau memanggilku hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting aku akan membunuhmu, Park ChanYeol!" omel Kris begitu sampai di kantor dan menemui sosok yang tengah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas di kursinya.

ChanYeol bangkit dari kursinya dan merangkul pria itu.

"Lihat apa yang kudapatkan!" tangannya mengibaskan sesuatu yang sepertinya selembar foto.

"Apa? Foto kekasihmu, _eh_?" tanya Kris asal. Ia benar-benar masih kesal pada sosok yang membuatnya meninggalkan BabyTao-nya di _apartment_ dalam kondisi sakit.

"Tentu saja bukan!" ChanYeol melepas bahu Kris dan kembali duduk di kursi, membiarkan Kris sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas di mejanya. "Ini adalah foto Huang ZiTao yang sekarang!"

Tek.

Kris meletakkan berkasnya di meja. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke arah ChanYeol yang kini memandangnya dengan _creepy smirk_ di sudut bibirnya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu?" Kris mendekat dan merebut foto yang ada di tangan ChanYeol. Dan memang itu adalah foto Tao. Tao yang sedang berada di taman universitasnya.

"Aku menyuruh kekasihku untuk mencari anak itu dan memotretnya. Kau tahu? Suatu kebetulan yang manis karena ternyata dia adalah teman dekatnya."

Kris tersentak, teman dekat Tao…

Jangan-jangan…

"Apa kekasihmu tahu kalau kau berencana membunuh anak ini? Lagupula bisa saja yang kita maksud bukan anak ini." Kris mencoba berdebat. Sementara jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang. Mati-matian ia mencoba mempertahankan raut wajah tenangnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Kris. Bandingkan kedua foto itu. Tak perlu ahli telematika untuk melihatnya bahwa dia memang Huang ZiTao yang kita cari," ucap ChanYeol seraya menunjuk foto saat anak itu kecil yang kini terpajang di meja Kris. "Dan BaekHyun memang tidak tahu kalau aku akan membunuh anak itu."

"BaekHyun?" Kris mengucapkan nama itu lamat-lamat.

"Iya, dia yang berhasil mendapatkan foto ini." ChanYeol memainkan foto Tao kecil yang terpajang di atas meja Kris. "_Yah_, Kris!"

"Apa?" Kris kembali menatap pria itu, menyembunyikan pikirannya yang mulai dipenuhi tentang Tao.

"Kita tinggal mencari tahu tentang anak itu. Lalu membunuhnya." Diangkatnya foto yang terpasang manis pada pigura berwarna biru. "Kau ini! Foto calon korban saja kau pasang di pigura seperti foto kekasih!"

"Apakah secepat itu kita harus membunuhnya?" Kris mengabaikan kata-kata ChanYeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau jadi aneh begitu? Hah sepertinya kau terlalu kama tidak membunuh!" ucap ChanYeol sarkastis. Kris menunduk menatap foto Tao yang tergenggam di tangannya. Sejuta pertanyaan ada di kepalanya.

_Apa ia akan mampu membunuh kekasihnya? _

Sementara percobaan kecil yang ia lakukan semalam gagal.

Ia bahkan gagal untuk sekedar menggores luka kecil di tubuh Tao.

_Bagaimana dengan membunuhnya?_

"Kalau kau tidak segera membunuhnya, aku yang akan menghabisinya." ChanYeol menatap sosok pria yang terdiam di depannya. Kris menggelang, ditatapnya ChanYeol tajam.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membunuhnya… Aku sendiri yang akan membunuh Huang ZiTao…"

"Hahaha aku tahu kalau kau akan berkata begitu." ChanYeol bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku harus kencan dengan BaekHyun! Ah iya, Kris, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat menemukannya, atau aku tak segan mendahuluimu jika aku sudah menemukannya lebih dulu."

Sosok pria tinggi itu pun menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Kris yang kini kembali digelayuti berbagai kekhawatiran tentang kondisi Tao. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Hari ini mendadak begitu khawatir terhadap keselamatan Tao.

**...**

ChanYeol tersenyum lebar menyambut sosok mungil yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Jadi, Baekie kau akan membawaku ke tempat temanmu itu sekarang?" sambut ChanYeol ketika pemuda itu –BaekHyun sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Tentu_._"

"Baiklah ayo kita segera kesana. _Kajja_!" ChanYeol membuka pintu mobilnya dam membiarkan kekasihnya itu masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke _apartment _ yang dihuni Tao. ChanYeol terus tersenyum selama perjalanan, sementara BaekHyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya sesekali memberitahu arah jalan pada ChanYeol.

Tak butuh waktu lama ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah _apartment_ mewah di pinggir kota. Langkah kedua pria itu teratur menuju lantai sebelas tempat Tao berada.

Setelah menekan bel, keduanya menunggu sang pemilik ruangan untuk membuka pintu. Tangan ChanYeol tak lepas dari saku celana panjang yang dikenakannya. Sebuah _revolver_ dengan peluru penuh terasa dingin dalam genggamanya.

Cukup untuk satu kepala di dalam ruangan…

Sementara itu…

Tao yang mendengar bunyi bel segera berjalan ke depan. Ia yang baru selesai mandi berjalan seraya mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia penasaran siapa yang datang ke _apartment_ meraka, mengingat yang tahu dan pernah datang ke _apartment_ mereka hanya BaekHyun dan tukang _pizza_.

Apa mungkin Kris? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Untuk apa Kris menekan bel saat masuk ke _apartment_-nya sendiri?

Tao pun berdiri di depan pintu. Tangannya sudah memegang _handle_.

Memutarnya...

Dan membukannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Klek-klek'

Tao mendengus. Dia lupa membawa _key card apartment_ mereka. Dengan cepat ia berbalik ke kamar untuk mengambilnya. Pemuda tampan itu ingat bahwa Kris selalu mengingatkannya untuk mengunci pintu saat ia hanya di rumah sendirian. Dan Tao mengunci pintu saat mengantarkan BaekHyun pergi tadi.

Bel di luar berbunyi sekali lagi.

Dengan omelan Tao masih mencari _key card_ yang lupa ia taruh di mana. Pria itu menyesalkan ingatannya yang buruk untuk saat ini. Setelah ia mengubek-ubek ruang tamu, kakinya membawanya ke kamar. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum _key card_ itu ditemukan terselip di bawah bukunya. Senyum pria itu cerah saat ia berjalan kembali ke luar. Dan senyum itu hilang saat ponsel-nya yang berbunyi nyaring lagi-lagi menahan langkahnya. Malas-malasan ia meraih benda elektronik mungil yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Nama 'Kris Wu' tertera di layar benda persegi panjang itu.

"_Ge_!"

"Kau di mana?" terdengar nada suara lembut Kris di _line_ seberang.

"Aku di _apartment_. Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tao?" nada suara Kris mulai terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Sebentar_, Ge_. Ada orang di luar yang menungguku untuk membukakan pintu. Siapa tahu mereka tamu penting yang ingin berkunjung."

"Jangan dibuka. Biarkan saja mereka!" larang Kris cepat.

"Kenapa? Siapa tahu mereka ada keperluan penting," sangkal Tao.

"Kau lupa yang tahu _apartment_ kita hanya tukang _pizza_ dan BaekHyun saja?"

Tao berpikir sejenak, Kris benar. Dan ia juga tidak memesan _pizza _hari ini.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu BaekHyun?" Tao masih mencoba berdebat. Pria itu tak mengerti bahwa raut muka Kris di seberang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"_YAH_! DENGARKAN AKU SEKALI SAJA HUANG ZITAO! JANGAN BUKA PINTU SELAIN UNTUKKU! DAN SEKARANG KEMBALI KE KAMARMU, MENGERTI?!"

Tao berjengit, ia terpaksa menjauhkan benda mungil itu dari telinganya mendengar suara keras dari kekasihnya di seberang.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti,_ Ge_!" jawab Tao patuh seraya mengangguk-angguk, tanpa sadar bahwa Kris tak akan melihat anggukannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Tunggu aku pulang sebentar lagi dan jangan kemana-mana." Kris mengakhiri teleponnya tak lama kemudian setelah memberikan petuah-petuah sederhana seperti jangan lupa makan pada pria yang kini memilih menyalakan _laptop_ untuk bermain _game_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku harus memberitahunya kalau kita datang berkunjung, Yeol?" BaekHyun menatap pria yang bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu di sisinya. ChanYeol mengeleng.

"Tidak perlu, Baek. Lebih baik kita pergi saja." ChanYeol beranjak pergi dari pintu _apartment _diikuti BaekHyun yang mengekor dengan patuh di belakangnya. "_Anggap saja saat ini kau beruntung, Bocah!"_

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya BaekHyun yang tak sengaja mendengar bisikan kekasihnya itu. ChanYeol menggeleng. Pria itu tersenyum manis seraya merangkul bahu BaekHyun lembut, membuat wajah _alabaster_ BaekHyun bersemburat merah.

**...**

_Api di tungku perapian berderak-derak pelan._

_Nyalanya menjadi satu-satunya cahaya dalam ruangan yang nyaris gelap, tanpa penerangan. Hawa hangatnya menyebar ke seluruh sudut-sudut ruangan bergaya Eropa kuno ini, bersaing dengan bau batu bara yang menggelitik sudut-sudut organ penciuman. Akan tetapi atmosfer ruangan tak menyambut kehangatan itu dan memilih menebarkan auranya sendiri, hening —_

_ —hening yang mengerikan._

_Waktu sepertinya membawa beban berat, sehingga ia berjalan lambat._

_Di salah satu sudut ruangan, di mana cahaya hampir tak mencapainya, dua pasang mata memandang tak berkedip kepada pemilik sepasang mata lain yang sedang berdiri di depan perapian. Keduanya berada dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, meringkuk dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut tersumpal lakban. Sekujur tubuh mereka penuh lebam. Mereka tak berani membuat gerakan sekecil apapun, takut jika gerakan sekecil apapun itu, akan mendekatkan neraka pada mereka._

_Lelaki itu menyeringai, dia berjalan mendekat dan menunduk menatap pria _raven_di bawahnya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, diayunkannya kapak yang dipegangnya ke dada pria _raven _itu. Tubuh _pria_raven__ itu menghentak keras, darah menyembur seiring dengan derak suara kapak mematahkan tulang-tulang rusuknya._

_Sasaran selanjutnya adalah perut pria __r_aven_ itu, ayunannya cukup untuk membuat isi perut pria _raven_ itu keluar. Seolah tak peduli dengan dirinya yang juga bermandi darah pria _raven_ itu, lelaki pirang itu lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai._

_Dan ayunan kapak terakhirnya, hampir memutus leher pria _raven_ sekaligus mengakhiri napasnya._

_Sang wanita ingin menjerit, tapi mulutnya yang tersumpal membuatnya hanya melakukan gerakan berontak yang kesetanan..._

_Sosok bocah lelaki melihat kejadian itu dengan permatanya._

Onyx_-nya menyorot tajam. Sang bocah lelaki mencoba melawan kegelapan dari tempatnya sekarang berada._

_Tapi, kegelapan itu tak lama..._

_'Ctak'_

_Suara petikan pematik dan aroma bensin mengawali atraksi selanjutnya._

_Lidah merah, merambat dan mulai menjilat barang-barang apa saja yang mengganggunya._

_Hawa panas mulai menyerang bersamaan dengan kobaran api yang memecah kegelapan malam._

_Sosok kecil itu terjebak, terjebak dalam neraka bersama dua mayat di depannya, di bangunan di sudut Seoul._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HENTIKAN!"

Mimpi itu lagi.

Kris Wu terbangun dengan peluh yang menetes di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Diliriknya sosok di sisinya yang beruntung tidak terbangun karena teriakannya.

Tertatih ia mencoba melangkah.

Disentuhnya sakelar lampu tidur di meja.

Dalam remang cahaya redup ia tak melihat apa-apa.

Kris seakan tersentak.

Perlahan tanpa suara ia beranjak meninggalkan hangatnya tempat peraduannya, terseok menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah _apartment_-nya, tergesa membawa langkah menantang hawa dingin di luar yang menembus setiap pori kulitnya.

Di tengah kegelapan malam.

Setelah salju yang turun petang tadi reda, Kris menatap langit. Bintang tidak muncul malam ini. Sekitar _apartment_ mewah itu sepi. Hanya ada cahaya kehidupan yang berasal dari tempat _security_ berjaga, agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ragu-ragu Kris melangkah menuju taman yang terletak di bawah _apartment_. _Pria_ bermata _onyx_ itu menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman, pandangan matanya menangkap kolam melingkar di depannya, yang kini membeku karena cuaca dingin yang memburuk. Kris mendesah. Napasnya menjadi uap di depannya.

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu muncul.

Mimpi buruk yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Sebuah mimpi mengerikan mengenai pembantaian orang tuanya di depan matanya. Dan suatu keberuntungan ia selamat dari peristiwa pembantaian dan pembakaran _Wu's Mansion_ saat itu.

Dia selamat. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari peristiwa itu dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Kecuali —

—_lelaki itu…_

Berkat lelaki itu ia merasa tertolong dan hidup kembali.

Namun Kris salah.

Lelaki itu tak menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Lelaki itu justru membawanya ke neraka. Mendidiknya bukan sebagai manusia namun sebagai mesin pembunuh yang keji. Kris merasa berjalan di atas kekosongan. Mereka yang 'menolongnya' seakan menutup matanya pada bisu kenyataan. Menjerat lehernya, memaksanya menggenggam kebodohan. Mengecap kepahitan yang manis dan mencium kebusukan yang harum. Matanya seolah diajari untuk melihat kengerian yang indah. Bertahun-tahun ia bermain-main dengan kesunyian. Tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak lagi. Bangun selalu menyisakan sebentuk ketakutan. Seperti malam ini. Ketakutan yang menyesaki ruang memorinya seakan mencabut mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Semuanya selalu berputar-putar di alam bawah sadarnya. Seperti labirin—tak berujung. _Hingga akhirnya sosok itu—_

"Kau bisa sakit kalau di luar tanpa selimut begini, _Ge_." Seseorang menutupi bahunya dengan selimut tebal. Hangat.

—_datang. _

Dan sosok itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau ada masalah, _Ge_? Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu terlihat murung." Kris berjengit. Begitu mudahkah Tao membaca wajahnya?

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Kris berbohong. Diraihnya bahu Tao mendekat, sehingga kini bersandar padanya. Tao tak menolak perlakuan lembut pria itu. Dia tersenyum, tangannya bergerak meraih ujung satu selimutnya. Menariknya sehingga kini ia satu selimut itu menutupi bahu keduanya.

"Hangat?" Kris bertanya seraya tersenyum menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Tao mengangguk singkat.

"Aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, _Ge_…"

"Aku juga…" jawab Kris pelan.

"Ibuku pernah memberitahuku sesuatu…"

"Apa?"

Tao tak menjawab. Dengan lembut ia menarik wajah Kris mendekat. Dan perlahan dikecupnya dahi Kris lama…

Kris terpejam. Sebuah rasa tenang yang berawal dari dahinya menjalar menelusup dalam setiap bagian tubuhnya. Tak ada kata-kata, hanya kehangatan yang mengalir ke dalam hati, mencairkan bongkah-bongkah kebekuan selama ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat. Hangat yang sangat berkontradiksi dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Ibuku bilang, kecupan di kening adalah kecupan kasih sayang dan bersifat menenangkan. Hingga orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai 'Mother Kiss," terang Tao setelah ia melepas kecupannya. Kris membuka matanya. Bagian hatinya masih menginginkan bibir itu bertahan lebih lama. "Bagaimana? Kau merasa lebih baik, _Ge_?"

"_Xie xie. _Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang…" Tangan Kris kembali merengkuh sosok itu kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ayah dan ibuku adalah orang yang hebat, _Ge_. Dan begitu juga dengan _jiejie_-ku. Walau menyebalkan, tapi LiYin-_jiejie_ sangat perhatian padaku…" cerita Tao.

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku bisa menikah saja dengan LiYin," goda Kris.

"Yak! Tidak boleh." Tao melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Kris harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir menggoda itu. "Kau milikku, _Ge_! Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun."

"Aku hanya milikmu Huang ZiTao. Kris Wu hanya milik Huang ZiTao seorang." Diraihnya pemuda itu kembali.

"Aku merindukan keluargaku, _Ge_…" Tao mempererat pelukannya pada sosok Kris yang terdiam di sampingnya. "Tapi aku merasa lebih baik karena kau ada di sisiku…"

"Tapi karena aku juga kau tidak punya banyak teman dan kesepian. Karena aku menahanmu dari dunia luar."

"Bagiku itu tidak masalah, _Ge_… Kau tahu kenapa?" Tao menatap Kris yang kini membalas tatapannya. Dirinya sendiri tak mengerti kenapa menanyakan hal itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada kau, _Ge_. Dan karena kau yang meminta. Kau sudah cukup bagiku, _Ge_. Selama ada kau, sekarang aku tak butuh siapa pun…"

"Begitukah?" Kris tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyesaki dadanya, matanya terasa panas menatap sosok yang tengah berkata penuh keyakinan di sisinya.

"Walaupun aku sempat sedih saat mereka meninggalkanku secara bersamaan. Kesendirian yang tiba-tiba itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada yang kusadari." Tao tersenyum. Mati-matian ia berusaha mengemas senyum saat ia merasakan kehidupan begitu tak adil padanya. "Tapi aku tak boleh menangis. Kehidupan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menangis, _Ge_. Karena aku akhirnya menemukanmu."

"Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini, Huang ZiTao." Masih banyak kata-kata tak berwujud memenuhi kepala Kris.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung menemukan orang sepertimu, _Ge_. Kau sangat sempurna. Bahkan satu-satunya kekuranganmu mungkin hanya karena kau terlalu sempurna."

"Aku bukan malaikat, Tao…"

"Tapi kau malaikatku, _Ge_."

Kris tak menjawab. Membiarkan angin yang membelai tubuh keduanya, menebarkan hawa dingin yang memaksa menembus selimut mereka.

"Ayo kita kembali ke dalam…" Kris bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Namun sesaat kemudian ia berhenti. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Tao yang belum juga beranjak.

"Ada apa?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

Tao tersenyum yang membuat Kris merasakan hal tidak enak.

Jangan-jangan Tao minta —

"Gendong aku sampai atas, _Ge_!" pinta pemuda pandaitu tanpa dosa.

—nah benar, 'kan?

"Naiklah." Kris sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, dan membiarkan sosok itu meloncat dengan senang ke atas punggungnya.

Dan karena tubuh Kris yang jauh lebih besar serta bertenaga lebih dari Tao maka mudah baginya membawa tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, _Ge_?" tanya Tao saat mereka berjalan di lorong _apartment_ yang sepi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Gendonganmu sangat nyaman dan tubuhmu juga harum…."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tao segera menelusupkan kepalanya ke dalam tengkuk Kris. Merasakan aroma Kris yang sangat disukainya. Membiarkan Kris yang kini tersenyum dalam langkahnya.

**...**

Tao terbangun karena tak menemukan sosok Kris Wu di sisinya. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam menyusur dan menemukan sosok Kris Wu yang telah berpakaian rapi tengah berdiri di belakang jendela. Di tangannya terdapat segelas _Bolingger Grand Anne_ yang berwarna kemerahan. Tao bangkit, piamanya berantakan memperlihatkan bahu pucatnya yang tersingkap. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Kris dan memeluk sosok yang terbenam dalam lamunan itu dari belakang. Kris berjengit merasakan tangan Tao yang melingkar di pinggangnya serta wajahnya yang menelusup di tengkuknya. Satu kebiasaan Tao.

"Kau sudah bangun, _Baobei_?"

"_Aa_," jawab Tao serak. "Kau masih belum tenang, _Ge_?"

"…." Kris tak menjawab.

"Ceritakan padaku, _Ge_. Aku pasti mengerti…" pinta Tao.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao dan berjalan ke meja meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya.

"_Ge_? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Tao bersedekap menatap Kris tajam, yang kini memilih memainkan gelasnya. "Kau selalu saja merahasiakan masalahmu dariku, _Ge_! Kau selalu mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau selalu menipuku dengan kata-katamu dan wajah sok tenangmu itu! Kenapa, _Ge_? Apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku?"

"Aku tak merahasiakan apapun darimu, Tao!"

"Kau bohong, _Ge_! Kau bohong!"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memercayai kata-kataku, Huang ZiTao?!" teriak Kris keras. Di tatapnya Tao di depannya.

"Aku tidak pernah memercayai kata-katamu, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Kris Wu!" balas Tao tak kalah keras.

"Apakah kau juga masih tak percaya jika aku berkata bahwa aku ingin membunuhmu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan percaya!" teriak Tao keras. "Kau bodoh Kris!"

"Sayangnya kali ini kau harus percaya!"

Tao terhenyak.

Sebuah _revolver_ kini berada di tangan Kris, dan tepat mengarah padanya.

"_Ge_…?" panggil Tao hati-hati. "Kau tidak ingin benar-benar membunuhku, 'kan?"

"Aku harus membunuhmu, Tao! Dan kali ini kau harus percaya padaku!" Kris berkata datar.

"Tapi kenapa, _Ge_? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" teriak Tao. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi yang meluap keluar. Hatinya terus berbisik bahwa Kris hanya bercanda. Kris sangat mencintainya. Tak mungkinpria itu akan membunuhnya. _Tapi sosok yang ada di depannya… seperti —_

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Tao! Kau harus melihat semua kenyataan yang ada!"

—_bukan Kris Wu._

"Tapi kau mencintaiku! Dan aku sangat mengerti itu! Kita akan baik-baik saja." Tao tercekat. "Kau yang seharusnya melihat kenyataan, _Ge_!"

Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu sunyi. Hanya ada Kris yang merasa bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sakit jiwa. Sakit dan hampa.

"Tidak, _Baobei!_ Kau tidak mengerti… Dan kau tidak mengenalku… _Maaf. Maafkan aku, Tao."_

'DORR'

Semua terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

Sebuah tembakan terdengar menembus pagi yang suram dan hening.

Tao terbelalak.

Tubuhnya serasa mengambang tak menjejak bumi. Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit yang berpusat pada dadanya dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang kini mengalirkan likuid merah hangat yang pekat.

Tubuhnya terhuyung, pandangnya mengabur, sebelum akhirnya ia oleng dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai yang dingin.

Samar-samar matanya menangkap sosok Kris yang berdiri di depannya dengan _revolver _yang masih mengepulkan asap. Satu yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Kris mencoba membunuhnya.

Dan ia merasa bahwa begitu banyak yang tak ia ketahui tentang pria itu.

Tao memejamkan matanya, merasakan sakit yang berpusat di dadanya.

"_K-Kris-gege… Ke-kenapa…?"_

Dan akhirnya kesadaran mulai berkhianat dan meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris ambruk. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan membeku.

Matanya berair menatap tubuh Tao yang tersungkur di depannya dengan darah yang tak hentinya mengalir.

Satu kalimat terus terngiang di kepalanya.

_**Kris Wu telah membunuh Huang ZiTao!**_

_Ia telah membunuh kekasihnya!_

Ia berhasil dan itu adalah keberhasilan yang pahit untuknya.

'Brakk!'

Pintu kamar mereka mendadak terbuka, membiarkan dua orang pria yang baru datang melihat adegan yang barusan terjadi.

"Tao! Kris_!_" terdengar teriakan keras. Tak ada jawaban.

Dua orang pria itu —ChanYeol dan BaekHyun menatap tak percaya atas apa yang ada di depan mata mereka…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?!"

'Bug!'

Tangan kekar ChanYeol memukul Kris hingga pria tersungkur. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Namun ia tak membalas pukulan rekannya. Matanya menatap tubuh Tao yang kini berada dalam pelukan tubuh mungil BaekHyun yang terisak pelan.

"Yeol!"panggil BaekHyun serak. "Yeol! Ayo cepat kita bawa Tao ke rumah sakit!"

Darah di tubuh Tao mulai mengalir di atas _t shirt_ putih yang BaekHyun kenakan.

ChanYeol menatap Kris tajam. "Kita belum selesai, Kris!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu pria tinggi itu segera mengangkat tubuh Tao ala bridal dan membawanya turun ke lantai dasar. BaekHyun mengikutinya dengan setengah berlari. Mereka meninggalkan pintu _apartment_ yang terbuka lebar dengan sosok pria yang kini menatap kosong aliran darah di depannya.

Aliran darah kekasihnya.

Sosok yang selama ini menyelamatkannya dari neraka kesepian.

Sosok yang membuatnya berhenti mengotori tangannya.

_Sosok… yang dicintainya._

Sangat dicintainya.

_Yang seharusnya ia lindungi dengan taruhan nyawanya._

Kris seperti tersadar dari sebuah mimpi panjang yang mengerikan.

Pria itu segera berdiri dan meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia bergegas turun dan mengejar ChanYeol.

Mobil putihnya melaju di atas kecepatan 100km/jam. Tak dihiraukannya _traffic light_ yang dilanggarnya. Hanya Tao yang kini ada di kepalanya.

Kris akan sangat berdosa jika Tao benar-benar mati di tangannya.

Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Hal itu akan menjadi dosa yang akan ia tanggung seumur hidup.

"_**Aku merasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati."**_

"_**Aku tidak bercanda, **_**Ge.**_** Aku merasa aku akan mati… Aku akan mati di dekat orang yang mencintaiku…"**_

Kalimat Tao terus berputar di kepala Kris, bagaikan kaset rusak yang menyentak-nyentak. Begitu menakutkan dan menciptakan rasa sakit di atas kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang menghangatkan ujung-ujung matanya.

Kalimat yang sangat ditakutinya jika saat ini kalimat tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

"Nyawa anak itu kemungkinan masih bisa tertolong asalkan operasi pengangkatan peluru segera dilakukan." Telinga Kris menangkap suara seorang dokter yang kini tengah berbicara dengan ChanYeol dan BaekHyun di depan sebuah ruangan. "Kami akan segera melakukan operasi."

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu, Kris? Hingga kau tega mencoba membunuh kekasihmu sendiri?"

'Bug.'

Sekali lagi ChanYeol memukul wajah Kris yang hanya terdiam atas pukulan-pukulan di tubuhnya. Di sisi mereka BaekHyun terisak. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan ia tak mampu menghentikan dua orang pria yang kini tengah bertengkar dan beradu pukul —walau hanya ChanYeol yang memukul.

"Kenapa Park ChanYeol? Bukankah kau yang sangat bernafsu ingin membunuh kekasihku?"

'Plak!'

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Kris. Darah kini mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

"Kau masih berani menyebut dia kekasihmu setelah kau berniat membunuhnya, hah?" Tangan ChanYeol mencekal wajah Kris, memaksa pria itu memandangnya,

"Kita sama-sama kotor. Kita sama-sama pembunuh. Kita sama-sama merasakaan neraka kesepian. Tapi kau tahu apa yang membedakan kita?" ChanYeol menyentakkan wajah tampan yang telah babak belur karena ulah tangannya itu kasar. "Aku masih punya hati untuk tidak membunuh kekasihku sendiri. Aku tidak cukup gila untuk membunuh BaekHyun jika itu terjadi padaku!"

Kris terdiam. Ia mengusap darah di sudut bibir dan hidungnya perlahan.

"Beruntung BaekHyun sempat memberitahuku apa hubunganmu dengan Tao." Ditatapnya BaekHyun yang tercenung menatap keluar jendela. "Seharusnya aku mencegahmu lebih awal."

ChanYeol duduk di atas ranjang pasien. Matanya menatap lantai yang dingin, dan sesekali mengikuti tingkah Kris yang berkali-kali memukul dinding putih di depannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu teknik membunuh dari awal." ChanYeol bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ayo ikuti aku!"

Kris memandangnya tak mengerti namun akhirnya mengikuti langkah lebar ChanYeol meninggalkan BaekHyun yang juga beranjak untuk menuju ruang operasi Tao.

...

Dua orang pria itu terdiam.

Kris hanya menurut pada sosok yang menyetir dengan santai di sisinya itu. Yang ia tahu, mereka melakukan perjalanan ke SM's mansion yang ternyata tidak berada di lokasi metropoli Seoul.

Tapi, berada di wilayah sudut kota Seoul, dengan suasana pedesaan yang masih mendominasi.

Setelah melalui area metropolitan Seoul yang ramai, penuh pertokoan dan lalu lalang manusia yang menikmati liburan musim panas mereka, Mobil_ sport_ itu memasuki kawasan sepi penduduk, dengan bangunan yang semakin jarang.

Ladang-ladang jagung memenuhi sisi-sisi jalan, di sepanjang jalan yang sepi ini.

Tak lama, ladang jagung itu berakhir dan berganti dengan jajaran hutan, dengan pepohonan yang jarang dan akhirnya melebat.

Jalan yang dilalui mulai berkelok-kelok dan sedikit teduh yang berasal dari rimbunnya pepohonan.

Aneh rasanya melihat mobil sekelas Ferrari melaju di atas jalanan dan suasana seperti ini.

Mereka telah memasuki kawasan pedesaan dengan rumah-rumah bergaya kuno, ditandai dengan dinding batanya yang gelap dan cerobong asapnya yang tinggi. Rumah-rumah itu dibangun teratur di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan, dengan jarak seratus meter antar rumah, dan terpisah oleh kebun-kebun kecil. Desa ini terlihat begitu indah, tenang, dan asri. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah menara bak istana dalam dongeng mencuat di atas pepohonan di ujungnya.

Tak lama, Ferari itu berbelok dan memasuki jalan panjang dengan bunga_ daisy_ dan _kangguru paw _yang bermekaran di kanan-kirinya.

Bak di negeri dongeng, sebuah gerbang tinggi besar terbuat dari perunggu, menyambut Kris dan ChanYeol.

Dengan kendali otomatis dari Ferrari, gerbang itu terbuka memperlihatkan isinya, gedung utama _SM's mansion_ yang menjulang tinggi dan megah.

'_Kris kembali ke neraka yang tempatnya tumbuh sebelum ia mengenal Tao…"_

Di tengah-tengah halaman, terdapat kolam melingkar dengan_ opera glass_ yang tepat berada di tengah-tengahnya, artistik dan mewah.

Ferrari itu berbelok menjauh dari kolam dan berhenti dengan lurus di samping Limousine yang telah terparkir sebelumnya.

ChanYeol keluar dan menunggu Kris yang mengikuti langkahnya dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini, Park?"

ChanYeol tak menjawab. Ia hanya memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Kris menatapnya heran saat pria Korea itu mengulurkan _Jericho_ padanya.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Kris menerima senjata api itu dan mengikuti ChanYeol masuk ke dalam rumah megah, yang hampir saja ia lupakan…

Kris melewati lorong panjang dengan banyak pintu.

Lukisan dan guci-guci yang mahal dan bernilai seni tinggi terpajang di sepanjang lorong tersebut.

Bersinar dengan cahaya yang berasal dari jendela-jendela tinggi yang menampilkan siluet senja.

"Mansion ini dilengkapi dengan kamera pengawas di setiap sudut-sudutnya. Juga perangkat keamanan lain, yang mungkin bisa disetarakan dengan Markas Besar CIA di Seattle. Yang membedakannya hanyalah mansion ini tidak anti nuklir."

ChanYeol menjelaskan sambil terus berjalan, sementara Kris dengan patuh mengekor di belakangnya. Ia yang pernah hidup di dalam Mansion ini merasa belum pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya.

Langkah panjang itu berakhir di sebuah pintu _ebony_ kualitas terbaik.

"Ini ruang kerja tuan Lee Soo Man. Kurasa kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik." ChanYeol berkata sambil menekan tombol hijau di samping pintu. Wajahnya mendongak menatap kamera pengawas tepat di atas pintu.

"Tuan, saya mengantarkan tamu."

Jawaban dari kata-kata ChanYeol adalah pintu yang otomatis terbuka di depan mereka.

Keduanya melangkah masuk, namun ChanYeol segera keluar meninggalkan Kris di dalam dan pintu yang tertutup kembali, setelah mengangguk pada seorang _ahjusshi_.

"Selamat datang, Kris," sambut_ ahjusshi_ yang kini menatapnya.

Ruangan ini termasuk nyaman dengan sofa mewah di sisi kanan, _pantry_ dan kulkas di samping sofa.

Ruangan berada tepat di tengah _mansion_, melihat dinding-dindingnya yang permanen, dengan satu sisi jendela tinggi.

"Silahkan duduk dulu. Pasti perjalananmu tadi melelahkan." _Ahjusshi_ yang ternyata adalah Lee Soo Man itu meletakkan dokumen yang tadi dipegangnya dan beranjak mendekati Kris untuk mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan akhirnya seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah _ahjusshi_ itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya harus membunuh kekasih sendiri, Kris?" pertanyaan Soo Man menohok Kris tajam.

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Hahaha kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa target yang kuberikan ternyata adalah kekasihmu sendiri, _eoh_?"

"Anda tidak punya hati! Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tetap memaksaku melakukan ini?" teriak Kris keras. "Kenapa kau ingin membuat anakmu sendiri menderita?"

"Anak? Kau hanya anak angkatku kalau kau lupa," ejek Soo Man sinis. "Dan sekarang kau tak lebih hanya pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja untukku. Kau harus tahu itu."

Tangan Kris menekan _Jericho_ di sakunya erat-erat.

"Lalu apa salah Tao? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"Hahahaha kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu padaku?" Soo Man berdiri. Ia berjalan dan menatap suasana luar di belakang jendela tinggi yang buram di depannya.

"_Kesalahan harus ditutup dengan kesalahan._ Dan kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku memberimu tugas ini."

"Apa maksudmu…?"

"Kau tidak ingat keluarga yang kau bantai beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Kris tersentak. Ingatannya melayang kembali ke waktu bertahun lalu.

Malam.

Saat hujan mendekap bumi dengan segala kegalaun…

**...**

_Malam mengelam._

_Langit seolah tergelak menatap goyangan dedaunan di bawahnya yang terkena jatuhan air darinya. _

_Langit menghitam, tak terlihat pesona bintang yang berdiam patuh di rasinya._

_Dan berteman dengan bayangan malam dan suara petir yang berpesta pora._

_Langkah Kris sampai di depan sebuah _apartment _mewah._

_Tampak lampu yang masih menyala di lantai tiga._

_Malam ini Kris merasa lain._

_Ia bagai kehilangan roh keji yang biasa bersarang di tubuhnya._

_Hal itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang gelisah._

_Sebelumnya, Kris memang belum pernah membunuh satu keluarga, dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi membantai satu keluarga._

_Dan kali ini ia harus melakukannya._

_Kris mendaki satu persatu tangga _apartment_ itu._

_Setiap tangga yang ia daki semakin mengurangi keyakinannya._

_Namun, langkahnya telah sampai di muka pintu itu._

_Ia mengumpulkan segala amarahnya dengan mengingat wajah pembunuh orang tuanya._

_Dengan kekuatan penuh ditendangnya pintu itu, bersiap mencabut nyawa semua penghuni di dalamnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Ruangan bercahaya temaram ini benar-benar mengerikan._

_Neraka seolah melemparkan sebagian eksistensinya di ruangan berukuran sedang yang kini menjadi sorotan utama. Di dinding terdapat bercak-bercak darah kental, menjadi cat ke dua bagi dinding yang tadinya putih. Aura anyir darah menguar ke seluruh sudut-sudut ruangan. _

_Sementara itu, sang malaikat maut hanya memandang datar atas hasil perbuatannya. Katana berhias tetesan _liquid _merah masih tergenggam erat di jemari porselennya, katana yang menjadi alat eksekusi utama sang korban _Death Angel.

_Samar-samar mata sang malaikat kematian melihat foto besar yang terpajang di ruangan yang sebagian besar telah tertutup darah. Matanya menangkap empat orang yang tengah berfoto keluarga. _

_Dan ia menyadari sesuatu. _

_Matanya kembali pada tiga mayat yang tak beraturan di depannya. Ia hanya membunuh tiga anggota keluarga. Masih ada satu anggota keluarga Huang yang belum ia bunuh…_

_._

_._

_._

_Malam memburuk._

_Langit menggeram marah disertai angin yang mengamuk. Kilatan dan suara langit yang menggelegar menjadi alat yang ampuh untuk menahan para makhluk bumi keluar. _

_Jalanan nyaris tak terlihat tertutup kabut dan butiran hujan yang menggila. Namun, suasana yang seolah setan yang berpesta itu tak mengurungkan niat seorang pria tampan yang nekat menembus kemarahan malam dengan _Lamborghini_ yang terus melaju di atas kecepatan 80km/jam._

_Tak ada mimik wajah yang terlihat menyolok dari ukiran sempurna Tuhan itu. Raut wajahnya tetap tenang membawa mobil di atas kecepatan normal dan melawan kegilaan alam. Toh tak ada lawan lain yang melaju bersamanya. Jalanan kelewat sepi, dan orang-orang tidak cukup gila untuk keluar saat malam sedang gila seperti ini. Dan ia yang baru saja menghabisi nyawa keluarga Huang sesekali melirik darah yang menempel di atas kemeja putihnya. Ia berharap segera sampai di _apartment _dan membersihkan noda pekat yang merusak penampilannya itu._

_Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. _

_Dari kesamaran warna malam nan pekat, mendadak matanya menangkap sosok kecil tergeletak tepat di depannya. _

"_Cittt."_

_Suara rem yang berdecit, memecah suara hujan di jalanan yang sepi itu. Butuh usaha penuh dari sang pria untuk menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak dalam kecepatan tinggi disertai jalanan licin yang membuat gaya gesek sangatlah kecil. Mobil itu berhenti dalam posisi nyaris berputar ketika akhirnya berhenti total._

_Pria itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan melihat sosok kecil yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Matanya melebar ketika sosok itu benar-benar sosok pemuda kecil berusia sekitar sembilan tahunan yang tengah meringkuk. Pria tampan itu reflek berjongkok dan memeriksa nadinya. Selamat, denyut yang sangat lemah masih terasa._

_Tanpa berpikir panjang. Diangkatnya sosok kecil itu ke dalam mobil. Dibaringkannya di sisinya._

_Dia kembali memacu mobilnya. Dengan satu tujuan… rumah sakit._

_Sesekali diliriknya sosok kecil basah kuyup di sampingnya._

_Kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat terlihat membiru._

_Tubuhnya melemah, bahkan menggigil pun seolah tak mampu._

_Pria itu menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Entah kenapa mendadak jalanan terasa jauh dan panjang. Dia sedang berburu dengan waktu. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan tetesan peluh mulai menetes di dahinya, berbaur dengan air hujan yang sempat membasahinya. Dia berkeringat juga kedinginan. Keinginan untuk menyelamatkan sosok kecil di sisinya benar-benar merasukinya. Bagaikan kekuatan yang membuatnya tak menyadari ia berpeluh tapi kedinginan._

_Hingga akhirnya bangunan putih bertingkat itu terlihat. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Kondisinya sekarang stabil. Beruntung anda segera membawanya, karena jika terlambat sedikit saja, anak itu bisa terserang _hypothermia_ dan meninggal."_

_Pria itu bersorak dalam hati. Dia belum terlambat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ternyata Tuhan menolongnya. Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk menyelamatkan satu hambanya._

"_Tapi, karena berada dalam kondisi kedinginan yang cukup lama… akan ada masalah lain. Kemungkinan paru-parunya tidak akan berfungsi senormal dulu…."_

**...**

"Jangan-jangan…" Kris tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya kini menatap punggung Soo Man tajam.

"Ya, benar sekali. Keluarga yang kau bantai malam itu adalah keluarga dari Huang ZiTao." Soo Man berbalik dan membalas tatapan Kris. "Anak yang kau selamatkan sekaligus kekasihmu."

Kris terhenyak. Tangannya mengepal erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih menahan emosi yang seakan ingin meledak keluar.

"Kesalahan harus ditutup dengan kesalahan. Kau yang telah membunuh keluarganya, harus menghabisi bocah itu sebagai sisanya. Hahaha kau sadar sekarang, Kris Wu… bahwa takdir itu begitu kejam."

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya? Dan kenapa kau menyuruhku menghabisi nyawa keluarga Huang? Kenapa Soo Man-_sshi_?!"

"Kau pikir _pria_ itu akan memaafkanmu setelah tahu bahwa kau yang telah membantai keluarganya, _eoh_? Bodoh! Dia akan berbalik membencimu!" teriak Soo Man keras.

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu!" Kris berdiri dan mengacungkan _Jericho_ pemberian ChanYeol tepat ke arah _ahjusshi_ di depannya.

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba melakukan ini, Kris!"

"Aku tidak akan coba-coba! Kau yang membuat hidupku berantakan! Dengan membunuhmu aku akan mengakhiri semua ini!" Kris mulai mengaktifkan senjata berpengaktif jari tersebut. "Aku bisa membunuh orang lain dengan mudah sesuai perintahmu. Dan kali ini target terakhirku adalah kau sendiri; Lee Soo Man."

'DORR'

Letusan senjata terdengar memecah ruangan mewah kedap suara tersebut.

Asap mengepul keluar dari ujung _Jericho_ di tangan Kris yang baru saja melubangi dada sang _ahjusshi_ di depannya. Tubuh tua itu pun ambruk menyentuh dinginnya lantai.

"K-kau akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku!" Wajah itu mendongak menatap Kris yang tengah memandangnya dingin.

"Aku tidak akan menyesali apapun. Terima kasih kau sudah merawatku dan mendidikku menjadi pembunuh selama ini." Kris berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu besar saat ia masuk tadi.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Ayah Huang ZiTao adalah orang yang menyuruh pembunuh bayaran untuk membantai keluargamu dan membakar rumahmu! Kau seharusnya tahu itu! Orang tua bocah itu sama kotornya denganmu!"

Deg.

Kris berbalik menatap Soo Man yang tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir di mulut dan dadanya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"K-kau pikir untuk apa aku menolongmu? Merawatmu selama ini? Kau adalah cucuku! Lee YeRin, ibumu adalah anakku. Dan karena persaingan bisnis orang tua dari Huang ZiTao menyuruh orang untuk menghabisi keluargamu. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka telah membunuh anak dari Lee Soo Man!"

"A-aku tidak percaya! Kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini sebelumnya!" Kris tercekat.

"Dengan memilih menolong anak itu, kau melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Kau menolong anak dari pembunuh orang tuamu."

Kris menunduk menatap lantai dingin di bawahnya. "Setidaknya kekotoran kami sama. Takdir kami sama. Itu… yang ingin aku pertahankan. _Jeongmal mianhae_…"

Kris pun melesat pergi meninggalkan mansion besar itu dengan lelaki yang sekarat di dalamnya. Lelaki yang menyebut dirinya kakeknya.

Takdir memang begitu kejam mempermainkan mereka….

.

.

.

Kris terdiam selama perjalanan yang membawanya kembali ke pusat Seoul. Park ChanYeol pun tak berniat menginterupsi pria itu dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya fokus pada kemudi di tangannya.

Kris menatap pepohonan yang seolah berlarian mengejar mereka. Musim semi baru saja tiba. Dan ia kembali dalam keadaan yang sama.

Bagaimana mungkin jika takdir akan mempermainkan mereka sekejam ini? Kenapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan Tao dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Orang tua Tao yang menyuruh orang membantai keluarganya.

Dan ia… tanpa sadar telah membalas dendam orang tuanya dengan membantai keluarga Tao. Ia dan Tao hanya sisa dari permainan kecil takdir.

Sebuah permainan yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Dan ia sama kotornya dengan pembunuh orang tuanya. Sama kotornya.

Lee Soo Man telah menanamkan kekotoran padanya. Sebuah kekotoran yang diterimanya tanpa ia sadari. Lelaki yang mengangkatnya menjadi anak, dan ternyata lebih dari itu. Kakeknya sendiri yang mengukir takdir kejam untuknya.

Benar.

Takdir itu berputar.

Terus berputar dengan begitu kejam!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang dia sudah sadar. Beruntung peluru tidak mengenai bagian vitalnya."

Kris dan ChanYeol menemukan BaekHyun yang tengah berbicara dengan dokter.

"Yeol! Kris!" Pria itu berteriak senang melihat kehadiran Kris dan ChanYeol. Ia segera menyuruh keduanya memasuki ruangan tempat Tao dirawat dengan isyarat.

_Obsidian_ Kris menemukan _onyx _Tao yang menatapnya redup.

"_Ge_…" panggil Tao lirih saat pria itu bergerak ke arahnya yang tengah terbaring dengan perban membalut tubuhnya. Kris tak menjawab. Ia mengembalikan _Jericho_ ChanYeol dan mengambil _revolver_ miliknya sendiri dari sakunya. Ia kembali mendekati Tao yang melempar pandangan tak mengerti.

_Pria itu tak ingin menembaknya lagi kan?_

Kris mengecup dahi Tao singkat, bahkan sebelum Tao sadar apa yang terjadi. Dan ia letakkan _revolver_ berisi peluru itu di meja tepat di samping Tao. Kris berjalan mundur. Membiarkan Tao menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"_Ge_…"

"_Saranghae_, BabyTao. _Jeongmal saranghae_…" Kris berucap pelan, mencoba mengalahkan air mata yang kini meluncur dengan lancang di pipinya.

"_Ge_…"

"_Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae_."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, _Ge_. Aku tahu kau tidak berniat membunuhku…" Tao tersenyum lembut.

"Aku yang membantai keluargamu, Tao."

Deg.

Senyum Tao mendadak memudar dari wajah pucatnya.

"Aku yang membunuh mereka malam itu."

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda, _Ge_!"

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA, HUANG ZITAO!"

"Kau tidak lucu, _Ge_!" Air mata mulai mengalir di atas pipi pucat Huang ZiTao.

"Tidakah kau bisa memercayaiku sekali saja?" Kris berteriak serak. "Aku yang membunuh keluargamu. Dan aku juga mencoba membunuhmu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" Tao berteriak menuntut jawaban. "Aku memaafkanmu yang mencoba membunuhku. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata kau juga membunuh orang tuaku? Apa salah mereka?"

"Mereka membunuh orang tuaku, _Baobei_." Kris tersenyum getir. "Orang tuamu membunuh orang tuaku. Kita hanyalah sisa takdir yang harus meneruskan takdir tanpa kehilangan sisi kejam yang pernah ia berikan pada masa lalu kita."

"_Ge_…" Tao terisak keras. Bahunya terguncang menahan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Sekarang keputusan ada di tanganmu." Kris bergetar. "Kita tidak mungkin hidup bersama dalam rantai takdir seperti ini. Betapapun kita memaksa untuk bersama. Rasa benci dan dendam itu akan hadir dan menyerang kita kapan saja."

Tangan Tao bergerak menyentuh _revolver_ yang terasa dingin di kulitnya. Jemari itu gemetar saat mengarahkan moncong senjata pada sosok Kris yang tersenyum getir.

"Kau tahu, _Ge_… Saat kau mencoba membunuhku aku masih bisa memaafkanmu." Jemari itu gemetar mencoba menahan posisi moncong _revolver_ tetap di targetnya. "Tapi saat kau bilang kau membunuh keluargaku, entah kenapa semua kebencian bertumpuk padamu. Kenapa _Ge_? Kau yang menarikku dari jurang kesepian tapi kau sendiri yang memasukkanku ke jurang yang sangat mengerikan itu. Kenapa, _Ge_?"

"Karena tadir menulis kita harus begitu. Kita tak akan bisa hidup bersama dalam kebencian dan dendam. Kita tak akan bisa. Takkan akan pernah bisa…"

"_Du bu qui, Ge_!" Jemari itu menekan pelatuk.

"Aku mengerti, Tao…" Kris tersenyum.

Untuk terakhir kali.

"Tao! JANGAN!" teriak BaekHyun keras. Tubuh berontaknya ditahan ChanYeol mati-matian.

'DORRR!"

Terlambat.

Kris Wu tersungkur dengan peluru tepat mengenai jantungnya.

"_Terima kasih, Tao_. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari sebuah penyesalan yang tak ingin kutanggung seumur hidupku…"

Denyut itu melemah.

Napas itu mulai sesak.

"_**Aku tidak bercanda, Ge. Aku merasa aku akan mati… Aku akan mati di dekat orang yang mencintaiku…"**_

"_Terima kasih_, karena kau membuatku mati di tangan orang yang kucintai…"

Mata itu mulai terpejam.

"_Saranghae_, Huang ZiTao. _Jeongmal sarang… hae_…"

Nadi itu berhenti.

Selamanya…

"KRIS!" teriakan BaekHyun sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao gemetar hebat.

Ia melempaskan senjata yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menghabisi nyawa Kris.

"_Ge_!" panggilnya bergetar. Matanya ragu-ragu menatap Kris yang kini terkulai di pelukan ChanYeol.

"_Ge_! KRIS–_GE_ JAWAB AKU!" Tao tertatih turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati tubuh kaku Kris.

Ia berteriak keras saat menyadari pria itu tak akan bisa lagi membalas panggilannya.

Tao telah berhasil membalas dendam orang tuanya.

Ia telah berhasil.

Ia telah berhasil membunuh _kekasih_-nya.

_Huang ZiTao telah membunuh Kris Wu itu yang terjadi…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat itu sepi.

Petang mulai jatuh perlahan menggantikan senja dengan rasa malas yang menahan. Dua orang pria itu masih di sana. Menatap nanar batu bernama di depannya. Batu tempat seseorang tak akan bangkit lagi.

Selamanya.

Batu tempat jenazah Kris Wu berada.

Terbaring atas korban kekejaman takdir pada hidupnya.

_Byun BaekHyun dan Pak ChanYeol, dua _pria_ yang menjadi saksi kejam dari takdir dua pria lainnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

_Exost Medical Research Center_. Terlihat dua orang pria yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan _ahjusshi_ berpakaian dokter di depan mereka. Mereka—BaekHyun dan ChanYeol sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Dokter itu menggeleng pasrah. "Tak ada yang perkembangan yang berarti dari pria itu. Satu-satunya yang bagus hanya kali ini dia sudah mengurangi frekuensi percobaan bunuh dirinya."

"Hanya itu? Apa dia sudah bisa diajak bicara?"

"Belum. Dia masih menutup diri terhadap siapa pun. Dan masih sering mengalami mimpi buruk. Bahkan delusi dan halusinasi yang ia hadirkan terlalu mengerikan."

"Tapi ini sudah lebih dari empat tahun sejak kejadian itu!"

"Kami tahu. Tapi sayang sekali beginilah keadaannya—!"

BaekHyun dan ChanYeol saling melempar pandang getir.

"—Huang ZiTao tak ubahnya raga tanpa jiwa dan… ia hidup di dunianya sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu tercenung.

_Onyx-_nya memandang kosong atas lautan rumput yang bergoyang di depannya. Bergoyang tertiup angin yang terlalu lancang mempermainkannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia bergeming.

Bahkan ketika warna jingga terbias sempurna di atas langit yang memayunginya.

Maupun suara pintu di belakangnya yang terbuka pelan. Sesosok pria masuk ke ruangan dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Nihao_, ZiTao."

Pria itu menyapanya. Lembut.

Sosok bernama ZiTao itu seolah tak mendengar, pun ketika pria di belakangnya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu… Wu YiFan _imnida_…"

**...**

**© cranescort, 2012-2013**


End file.
